Retribution
by Static Insanity
Summary: Six weeks after the explosion, Sylar has set to find the truth about his parents, but found someone else. Sylelle, set in Volume 4. Enjoy!
1. The Unexpected

Hello there! This is my new fic, I think this is more possible spin-off of my last fic 'Angel'. Enjoy! Reviews are Love, they inspire me to continue my writing.

Summary: Six weeks after the explosion, Sylar has set to find the truth about his parents, but found someone else.

Disclaimer: I do not own heroes, Mr. Kring does. :D

* * *

**The unexpected**

Six weeks after the explosion of the building, everything had changed dramatically. First, Nathan became the president of the United States, and some of 'them' are into hiding. Everything did change, everyone had moved on except for Gabriel Gray or Sylar as he assumes.

For the past weeks he thought he found his family, he thought he would change for the better. But he learned he was living in a lie; his reason to redeem himself had faded away. His dreams of being special were once replaced by the vision of being normal, free from his addictive power and manipulative parents. He never wanted to achieve this alone, he wanted it to share with someone he loved; Elle.

Elle; she's the only one who made him human and special at the same time. Sylar couldn't help but feel remorse whenever he thinks about her. Oh, how he missed her lips on his, the feel of her porcelain skin brushing against his flesh. Somehow, he tried to bring back the feeling when their fingers were intertwined, or maybe the moments when they look in each other's eyes; he felt assured that he was safe with her, and she was safe with him. But there's this time that she lied to him; Elle broke his heart. These reasons told him that he will never change and being a killer had stained his bones. He was doomed to be murderer.

Sylar drank down all these emotions with his coffee. He always stops by this little coffee shop during the evenings, after a long and tiring day of finding the truth about his parents. When he finished his coffee and ate the last bits of his pie. He shoved his coat over his shoulders and silently went out to return home.

He walked down an alley way when someone had shocked him from behind. The shock was so powerful that he collapsed on the ground. He looked up to see a familiar woman with blond hair and piercing blue eyes, who as far as he knows, should be lying on the beach in ashes.

" Elle?" he asked weakly, trying to stand on his feet.

"Surprised?" She said cockily yet grimly as she generated fierce electricity with her free hand, holding a gun in the other, burning his coat.


	2. Guillotine

**Guillotine**

"I thought you were dead; I killed you," he said, his voice broken as he tried to endure her electricity. Elle snorted as she directed another handful of electricity at him, rendering him motionless.

"I could work that out for myself, thanks. You just talked about this never-change-shit and then you cut my head!"

"But how did you survive? I mean, I burned you; I cremated you!"

Elle's eyes widened and let out a sort of high-pitched laugh.

"Oh, have you decided to change your killing style now, Sylar? You decided to mix me with the sand," she said madly at him as she emitted more electricity, turning his shirt into ashes slowly. He couldn't help but to be hurt of what she said. It feels different whenever she calls him Sylar.

"How could you do this to me? You kissed me a damn several times and kill me afterwards? What are you playing at, huh? I've had enough of your bullshit, and I swear that I'm going to kill you this time,"

He tried to move his right hand and pinned her on the wall telekinetically, that made her partially still. He stood up and went near her, but she avoided his gaze and tried to produce another bolt of electricity from her hand. She failed for her wrists were tied on the wall, as though it was tied in an invisible rope, neither can she point the gun at him.

"Let me go! You son of a bi--!"

"Listen to me first Elle," he said seriously as he met her eyes; they were full of hatred.

"I don't wanna hear your fucked up nonsense ever again!"

"I'll just have to ask you a few questions. I just want to clear things," he said seriously, but she gave him a reproachful look. "Why did you lie to me about my parents? You should have told me the truth elle; you broke my heart."

Elle's face went gloomy, she could feel tears swelling up in her eyes, but she prevented it from falling.

"Why would I lie to you? They never told me anything about your parents," she said in a muffled voice, looking away from him. Sylar waited for the tingling sensation that signifies that she's lying. But he didn't feel any. He was wrong about her; she didn't lie. He should have let her live, he shouldn't let his feelings overcome him.

"I'm sorry," he said weakly, with a great remorse in his voice. He released his telekinetic hold on her.

"Sorry?! After you killed me, you're only going to say sorry? Damn you, Sylar; I hate you! For all the promises that you made, I hate you!" She shouted at him, she was in the verge of tears once again, "You gave me the reason to live, and you made me dream of a normal life and my own family! You made me happy; you gave me hope when I was about to give up. But you they went way; and it's all because of you, "

She pointed her gun at him, her hands shaking; she was crying, "maybe you're right Sylar; nobody changes. I'm still the monster my father created."

"What are you doing, Elle?" He asked. He took a few steps towards her, despite the fact that anytime she will shoot him.

"I want you dead, Sylar. I want you to suffer like I did," then she fired at him, the bullet aiming at his head. He stopped the bullet telekinetically, and the others she tried to fire again. She cursed under her breath when she realized that she ran out of bullets. He redirected the bullets on the stone wall of the alley, and walked towards her.

"Do you still love me, Elle?" He asked as he was inches away from hers; his eyes fixed on her weary face. Elle looked at him; her face determined when she said,

"No."


	3. Gone

**Gone**

Sylar felt a tingling sensation; it was the best feeling he ever felt. Without thinking, he grabbed Elle by the waist and crashed her lips against hers. She tried to fight back but sooner or later started to kiss back, moving her gentle lips against his. When he slid his hand from her waist towards her hair, a gunshot had exploded in their ears. Suddenly, he felt weak and collapsed on her arms; he was shot in the leg.

"Come on! Let's go!" A tall brunette woman screamed from the other end of the alley. Elle ran towards her, leaving Sylar on the ground; wincing in pain. He was unable to regenerate rapidly since he was stabbed on the head by that Bennet brat.

"Elle!" He shouted fiercely, but she didn't look back. There she goes, running away from him, leaving him into pieces again. It took a several minutes before the bullet was rejected by his body. Limping, he tried to run and follow her, but she was gone; and there's a great chance that he will never see her again. Or maybe the next time their paths will cross, she will kill him; for sure.


	4. Prologue: The Bitch is Back

**Prologue: The Bitch is Back**

"Are you sure it's her?" A tall woman asked to her companion. It was raining, and they were standing beside a half-burnt corpse on a beach. Fear and Hurt were evident in her eyes; she have never seen more gruesome view than it.

"Yes, Florence; it's her. My ability can never be faulty, " a brunette lady said firmly, poring over to see a better view at the scalded body. She winced at the sight of it. "Are you ready Florence?"

The middle-age looking woman took a deep breath, "Yes, I will do anything just to bring her back." They crouched so they can reach the corpse. Florence took another deep breath to prepare her, as if it's her first time to do this kind of resurrection thingy.

"I'm excited to see her, Leila."

"I know that," Leila murmured as she smiled. Florence beamed back and placed her index finger on the forehead of the corpse. She tried to concentrate as she was giving back life to the victim. Leila watched astonishingly as the scorched body developed muscles, then skin. It took a few seconds for her to look good as new. Florence's face brightened as she looked at the now unconscious body of a woman. Leila almost tumbled on the sand when the woman gasped for breath. She sat up, looking amazed and the same time oblivious of what's going on. Then suddenly, Florence gave her a tight embrace, which made her a little surprised and confused.

"Who are you?" The woman asked looking perplexed than ever.

"I'm your mother, Elle."


	5. Prologue: Haunted

**Prologue: Haunted**

"You're my mom?" She asked weakly as she was trying to absorb everything that had happened.

"Yes I am, dear. It's my first time to see since your father took you away from me; I miss you," Florence said as she tried to cup Elle's face, but she flinched at her tough.

"What are you talking about?" Elle asked rather indignantly. She was starting to overload again as she felt electricity down her spine in the pouring rain.

"I'll explain to everything when we get home."

They arrived in a vast mansion full of beautiful paintings and classic ornaments; anyone could mistake it for a museum.

"This is your house?" Elle asked as she looked around it. It was cold inside that she couldn't help but shiver. She looked down to see herself wearing nothing warm but his shirt; Sylar's shirt. Her insides suddenly boiled at the idea of him.

"This is our house, " Florence corrected her as she ordered the maids to prepare the bath room for her, " This is where you grew up, actually, before you moved in The Company."

Elle looked sideways to face her mother. She looked so beautiful and calm, her curly blond hair falling gracefully on her shoulders.

"I don't remember this place," Elle said informingly.

"They erased your childhood memories, Elle. It's your father's job."

"Dad's dead, "Elle said through gritted teeth.

"I know, and I didn't mourn for him, " she said indifferently.

Elle looked at her and bit her lip, "You hate him."

"Why shouldn't I, Elle? He took you away from me to be his experiment, his robot; he gave you and me hell."

When she was about to retort, a maid approached Elle to usher her to the bathroom. She gave a last look on her mother and followed the maid. When she was alone in the bathroom, she quickly stripped of his clothes. She looked at his shirt bitterly; it gave her bad memories at the beach, where he suddenly went back to his old ways. He became the stone-cold killer who stole abilities from others; the monster she helped created.

She couldn't help but to be angry at him; to loathe him. He made her fall in love with him twice, yet broke her heart twice also. For a period of time she thought that she will be happy with him. It always felt great whenever she was beside him. She felt so safe with him, having no doubts that anytime he will try to kill her again; he gained her trust easily. She remembered that time with him in the Canfield's house, during the eclipse; their fierce kisses and his gentle touch haunted her. Then they talked about their future, Elle couldn't help but be excited. She wanted to have her own family, she wanted to be happy. All this dreams that she's hoping to achieve, all those decisions she's making; they're already useless. He threw it all away; she thought she'll going to have her own happy ending like those in the fairy tales she's forced to read during English lessons at the Company.

She had enough; she had failed to change him back to the humble and gentle watchmaker she once knew. He would always, as she bitterly accepted, the Sylar who kills just to be special, the man who kills for abilities; a psychopath.

She crossly threw his shirt on the trash bin and started to burn it with her electricity; watching it turn into ashes before her eyes. Then she stepped on the warm shower and started to cry as small blue sparks were evidently crawling on her skin.


	6. Prologue: Nothing as sweet as Vengeance

**Prologue: Nothing as sweet as vengeance**

"Where's mommy?" Elle asked to the tall woman on the living room. She shook her head; she's still not used with the word 'mommy'.

"She's at the kitchen, preparing her special pastries, " the brown haired lady said to her brightly then she held out her slender hand, "by the way, I'm Leila Elwood."

Elle looked taken back and hesitated to respond her greeting. But a few seconds later, she reached out her hand out, shaking hands with Leila. Elle found this really awkward since she was never that inviting and sociable.

"So... how's the house? Was it decent or what?" Leila asked skeptically as she pored over the red flowers on the table, and scratching her chin. Elle looked around again,

"It's er…fine, " she said uncertainly. Honestly, she found it rather overdecorated. Leila chuckled,

"Really? Well thanks! I'm really having a hard time deciding where to put those Greek paintings," she said shrewdly as she looked at one of the painting admiringly, "Hey, could you help me replacing these flowers? I don't think they suit the weather anymore."

"Okay," Elle murmured half-heartedly. She walked over the plants and single-handedly pulling them from the soil.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"I'm clairvoyant, Elle. I find people from around the world without leaving my place. I was ordered to check on you lately, and then sometime I saw you on the beach, your head being sliced and such. We can't go immediately here because we're in France. Then the last time I check on you, you were dead already, and a man pouring some sort of kerosene on you," Leila said as she looked over her shoulder ,"oh you remind me of a cheerleader," she remarked at Elle, who was holding a bouquet of red flowers on both of her hands.

"Oh god, shut up," she said rather annoyingly as she threw the flowers on the table. The last thing she wanted now was to be compared to a cheerleader, which reminded her of someone familiar and irritating.

"So who's the man on the beach with you?"

"I don't even want to talk about him," Elle said grimly. Leila couldn't help but to roll her eyes as she placed all the flowers in a garbage bag.

"Well, my apologies. I guess the whole thing traumatized you. Are you scared of him?"

"No," she said darkly. She could feel electricity flowing in her again; accidentally burning the flowers she's holding slowly, "I hate him."

"Well that's pretty normal, " Leila said in-a-matter-of-factly way, "If I'm on your place, I would probably feel the same. I might have the notion to kill him."

"That's what I'm planning to do, " Elle said in a muffled voice as she pictured herself stabbing him to death or anything that will satisfy her anger. But she's still not ready to face him, and is afraid of the possibility for her romantic feelings him to rekindle when they meet.

"Good afternoon, sweetie!" Florence said jubilantly as she placed a tray of pastries on the coffee table then giving Elle a peck on both of her cheeks. Elle and Leila sat on the comfy sofa and took some of the desserts her mother prepared. It's been a long time since she ate something delicious as this.

"So how are you?" Florence asked as she sat opposite her, "You okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, seeing as you healed me, "Elle said absurdly. Florence raised her eyebrows and laughed a little.

"I didn't healed you, I resurrected you from the dead; they're two different things, " her mom corrected her, but she appeared to be confused.

"That's my ability. All I can do is to bring life back to them, but I cannot heal the living," Florence said informingly. Elle nodded with satisfaction to the new discovery. She's been living with evolved people with her whole life, but it's her first time to encounter someone like her.

"Thanks for giving me a second chance, " Elle said as she took a sip of her coffee. Florence and Leila beamed at her; this made her really weird.

"Well, you don't really deserve to die, do you? Anyway, what's with you and a man named Gabriel Gray. I think you're with him in the last moments of your previous life…?" Florence asked skeptically, as she took some tarts from the tray.

"His name is Sylar, " Elle said bitterly, correcting her mother. For her, Gabriel Gray is already dead, and Sylar was nothing but a killer.

"Yesterday I went to the police to check his file. It's really nasty, seeing as he slices open their heads to take their powers. But I'm wondering why you ended up on a beach with him, and then all of a sudden he set you ablaze. We could see the remorse in his eyes; you seemed to be an important person to him. Are we missing something?"

"I…err... helped him to become a killer, It's the Company's orders. Last year… " then Elle told them everything about him, well…not everything, she's skipping all those private moments they shared during the eclipse; she's receiving too much weirdness and embarrassment to get into detail. "… Then he suddenly changed to the man he is today, I thought he reverted back to being Gabriel; he killed me."

"That son of a bitch," Florence said under her breath. "So what are you going to do know?"

"I don't really know," she said quietly; she didn't really want to talk about him at the first place. Forgetting him was a really difficult task to do and she needs to find a way to relief her uncontrollable anger; the reason why she's having all these overloading thing again.

"If you really want him to pay," Leila said thoughtfully as she placed her empty cup back on the tray, "You need to find a way to see him suffer."

"What are you trying to imply?" Elle asked, fixing her eyes on her.

"Kill him maybe? Just like he killed you; it's like giving him a taste of his own medicine."

Elle thought of it for a minute; she thought it was a good idea. Anyway, she needs to move on. Besides, the mad she had loved is already gone. The Sylar now was an emotionless killer; his ability making numb and cold to feel any emotions and to teach him how to love. She's going to move on and she's going to forget Gabriel Gray; she's going to kill Sylar.

"I'm going to kill him, I'm going to make him suffer like I did," Elle said in a determined way that made her mother smile with pride.

"That's fine. I want my girl to finish off a threat to the society, "Florence said seriously and looked at her, "and her psychopathic lover."

"Shut up," Elle said blatantly to her, disgust and contempt was evident to her face. For the time being, she never wanted him to be addressed as her lover. She's trying to forget him; fixing her mind to make her think that she doesn't have any connection to him. Leila squirmed on her sit to extract a silver gun from her large pocket and gingerly handing it to Elle,

"Just tell me when you're ready, I'll find him for you."


	7. Surprises

**SURPRISES**

Elle ran as fast as she could before Sylar could follow them. When she was on the other end of the alley, she looked over her shoulder, wondering why he isn't following her. He just sat there on the dusty floor, looking hurt and dazed.

_Why aren't you healing?_

"Come on, faster!" Leila said frantically as she grabbed Elle by the wrist and dragged her down the street, towards their car. Elle followed her yet suddenly she felt dizzy and dead tired, not to mention the pain on her back and impulsive hunger.

"Are you alright?" Leila asked anxiously as she took the keys out of her pocket and opened the doors. Elle followed her and as soon as she sat on the comfy seat, she rested her head on the car window.

"Just…hungry," she said weakly as she closed her eyes. Leila couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Just hungry? You look sick!" Leila said as she turned the engine on and driving away.

"Alright! I a bit nauseated and my tummy aches like hell, happy now?" She said crossly. Leila turned left to find a near drug store and swore under her breath. Elle felt worse whenever she took swift turns, as though her insides where tumbling and doing a backflip, "Hey, could you call mom and tell her to prepare honey waffles for me?"

Leila snorted, looking a bit crazed.

"Waffles? Waffles at night! Slusho in the moring! What's wrong with your appetite?" She asked her anxiously as she made another turn to the right. "Then you feel dizzy, your back aches, you almost barfed on the linens! You really act like someone pregnant since last week!"

Elle choked on what she just said. It took a few seconds for Leila to realize what she just said.

"Oh no, don't you tell me you're pregnant."

Elle looked away and started to bite her nails. She admits that she acts weird these days; she didn't even have her menstruation this week. She didn't know what to do. What if she's really pregnant?

"What if I'm not?" She said defensively.

"What if you are? Do you have any reason to be one?"

Elle suddenly remembered what happened back at the empty house…with Sylar.

_Oh no, WTF. _

Was it possible that she's pregnant with his child? Now that she's trying to forget him, why is this happening? When she's starting to move on, you just need to expect the unexpected; which connects her to him. Elle sighed heavily as she rested her head on her hand, feeling her heart pounding violently in her chest.

_Was this a mistake? I don't know. We don't regret it; we like it. That blissful union between us, it's just perfect. But everything was different now, we lost it. He changed back to his old ways. I'm basically not ready to have my own family, and to raise a child alone. But what if I'm really pregnant with his child? What will happen to me? What am I going to do, when I am trying to forget him? Life sucks, really._

Elle just sat there, her mind filled with unanswerable questions and constantly swearing under her breath. Leila stopped by a pharmacy and went outside the car. A few minutes later, she came back, holding a bottle of medicine and a box. She handed the box to Elle; it's a home pregnancy test kit.

"Just to be sure, Elle," Leila said thoughtfully as she started the engine and drove back home.

***

Sylar went back to his apartment weakly. He was confused and angry. She was back, and she wants him dead. But he can't blame her; he killed her and she deserves revenge. He had his mistake; she never lied to him. But still, nobody changes. He will never change; he's still a monster, a killer. He doesn't deserve love; he was born damaged and forever will be. Elle didn't deserve him as he didn't deserve her. That's what he kept on telling himself, but he can't seem to forget. She's like a drug he needed to take, an antidote for his hunger, a weakness to his strength.

There were nights that he dreamed of her; her smiles and face haunting him and slowly killing him. She had never left him. She was always there in his mind, preventing him from succumbing into his hunger once again; making it difficult for him to kill mercilessly.

He punched the wall with his shaky fist. He looked at his bruises and bleeding fist as they slowly heal. He felt pain. Pain was once a foreign feeling for him, for all he felt before was the urge to kill, the urge to steal someone's ability, the urge to be special; the hunger. But now, what was he feeling? Pain, loneliness, heartbreak…what else? What else was in store for him? He doesn't know; he was clueless. He doesn't know what to do; he didn't even know who he really is.

_Who am I? A monster? A watchmaker? I really don't know. I'm clueless right now. I think it's better for me not to feel anything. Having these emotions makes me more vulnerable, weaker than I used to be. That's what I learned from Angela, from Arthur. That's why they manipulated me, making me believe that I am their son, because that was my weakest spot. Sometimes these things that happen to me make me harder to trust anyone, yet helped me to become more sensitive and vulnerable. _

Sylar was startled by a knock on his door. He gingerly opened it and saw a familiar figure standing in front of him.

"Peter?" He asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a bad news for you," Peter said anxiously. Sylar let him enter his apartment. It was his second time to visit here ever since Peter discovered that he was alive and well. The first time he ever visited him was when he thanked Sylar for saving him from a possible crime. He was so talkative and kept on repeating about it that Sylar found it rather annoying. But nonetheless, they seemed to have this faint connection; as though they're like brothers. Even though he proved that he wasn't really a Petrelli, his bond with Peter didn't seem to fade; he was like his brother now and someone to trust. But if there's a time that Peter will double-cross him, it only takes a swish of his finger to finish him off, seeing as he doesn't have his regenerative ability anymore; he was starting all over again.

"What is it?' He asked seriously as he sat opposite Peter.

"Nathan exposed us to the government."


End file.
